


Брачные игры великанов

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Ойкава сидит до полуночи перед монитором и смотрит записи прошлых игр команд-противников.





	Брачные игры великанов

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на мартовский Haikyuu!! Fest '19 на @diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Иваизуми поднимается по лестнице и надеется, что Ойкава ещё не спит — тот обычно сидит до полуночи перед монитором и смотрит записи прошлых игр команд-противников. Досконально изучить, выловить слабые стороны и использовать их с максимальной выгодой для себя — в этом весь Ойкава. Иногда Иваизуми кажется, что тот и вовсе робот — а может, просто псих в плане волейбола, — ведь невозможно, да и нельзя так напрягаться перед грядущей игрой.

«Вот дурак же», — думает Иваизуми и поворачивает ручку.

— Ойкава, ты ещё не спи... — шёпотом спрашивает он, приоткрывая дверь. — А, понятно. Как всегда.

Ойкава даже не оборачивается: сидит скорчившись и уткнувшись в монитор, отгородившись от остального мира наушниками. Эту картину Иваизуми наблюдал не единожды, а иногда и сам добровольно составлял компанию — если делать это не каждый день и не засиживаться допоздна, то можно считать такие вечера приятным разнообразием в жизни..

Вот только у Ойкавы совсем нет полумер.

— Завтра игра, а ты как обычно.

Иваизуми садится рядом, отчего Ойкава чуть вздрагивает, но головы не поворачивает — наверняка важный момент в игре. Даже слишком, судя по тому, как напряжены — сведены почти до боли — плечи Ойкавы.

— Будешь всю ночь сидеть накануне игры, заснёшь прямо на площадке, — говорит Иваизуми, задрав голову к потолку и игнорируя желание отвесить подзатыльник, да посильнее. — И обходить тебя никто не будет, так и знай.

— Пф, — фыркает Ойкава, ставя видео на паузу и снимая наушники — хотя обычно он пропускает мимо ушей слова Иваизуми и продолжает гипнотизировать монитор. — Побольше уважения к капитану, Ива-чан. А то все мои пасы будет пробивать Бешеный пёс-чан.

Иваизуми хочется возразить, что в любой сложной ситуации рядом всё равно будет не Кётани, но они оба и так это знают.

— Волнуешься?

Глупый вопрос, у Ойкавы прямо на лице всё написано. Вот только кроме волнения там есть ещё и уверенность, что они победят. В этот, последний год они точно победят, утрут нос Шираторизаве и пройдут на Национальные.

— Что у тебя там? — спрашивает Иваизуми и тянется к ноутбуку, а нажав плей, удивляется: — Карасуно? Переживаешь по поводу Кагеямы?

Ойкава молча перематывает чуть назад и включает видео: обычный розыгрыш мяча, команды не особо напряжённо перебрасывают его через сетку, но Иваизуми внутренне напрягается, когда у сетки оказывает десятый Карасуно. Не тот, который сейчас, совсем не тот.

— Что за?.. — только и говорит он, когда мяч впечатывается в пол с невероятной для такого роста высоты. — Это же не...

— Нет, не он, — отвечает Ойкава на невысказанный вопрос. — Удай, ас Карасуно того года. Но похож, да?

«Чертовски, просто невероятно похож!» — хочет ответить Иваизуми, но слова застревают в горле. Он смотрит этот момент на повторе снова и снова и упрямо видит вместо чёрных волос рыжие. Вот только с глазами всё в порядке, да и с ноутбуком тоже.

— У них разный уровень, у нынешнего коротышки он ниже, но всё равно впечатляет, правда?

— Угу, — кивает Иваизуми и ставит на паузу. — Тебя это пугает?

— Пф, — снова фыркает Ойкава. — _Таким_ меня не напугать.

Иваизуми видит, что Ойкаву это как минимум впечатлило, взволновало и только подстегнуло: сразиться с сильным противником и победить — конечно же победить — это кого угодно взволнует. И Иваизуми видит, что Ойкава совсем не прочь — да что там, до дрожи хочет! — сыграть против этого Удая, вот только им досталась его демо-версия. Не особо сильная, но тоже впечатляющая. Чуть-чуть.

— Думаешь, Карасуно стали сильнее?

— Стали, — уверенно отвечает Ойкава. — Конечно стали. И он тоже, не настолько, но всё же.

«Не дотягивает, но вполне», — слышит Иваизуми и улыбается.

Эта игра обещает быть интересной.


End file.
